


He's Not Sam Anymore

by CreativityFlow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam's college friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam left for that road trip with his brother all those years ago, his friends knew he was hurting. The love of his life had just died; the guy needed a break. A break. Not to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Sam Anymore

The first time Sam Winchester appeared on the news, his former friends couldn't - no, wouldn't believe it. What had happened to the energetic puppy they had all fell in love with?

He used to always laugh, and his eyes always twinkled. His hair had grown considerably since his college days, and he seemed more... buff, for the lack of a better word. His friends were honestly terrified.

And then, he died.

The college had a memorial for their lost friend. He may have turned into a killer in the end, but he was their friend - or, used to be. It was next to Jess', where they could be together in the end.

"He snapped," the rumors said. "The stress of college, Jess dying... it broke him."

His brother was on the news as well. Everyone knew Sam came from a rocky family. Perhaps he was doomed from the start, cursed with his fate the moment he was born.

Most of the students chose to ignore the fact that Sam had ended up being a killer in the end. Most only spoke fondly of him.

And then, he was back. Sam and Dean Winchester splattered the local and national news with their own, fake blood. Somehow, they had faked their deaths, and for some reason, decided to become America's Most Wanted again.

"The psycho's probably got bored," people whispered. "After laying low for so long, they probably wanted some action."

Sam's former friends didn't know what to think. He had wanted to be a lawyer. He wanted to work to take the bad guys down. Now, here he was with a warrant out for his arrest.

The memorial was taken down. No one wanted to walk past a shrine for a killer every day.

And then he was dead again. This time, there were witnesses to confirm the deaths of Sam and Dean. Sam's friends got together and mourned him, but there wasn't much to say or do.

The Sam that died (again) wasn't their Sam.

Or maybe he was. Perhaps they never knew Sam like they thought they did. Maybe he had always been a killer, and they were just too blind to see it.

Whether that was true or not, most of them decided it was his brother that snapped him. Sam rarely spoke of his family and past, and perhaps that was why.

Whatever the reason was, Sam had changed. He had changed so much, that most of his old friends refused to call him 'Sam.' He was Samuel, or Winchester.

Really, they called him any thing but Sam.

Because no matter what they tried to convince themselves of, there was only one thing they could all agree on: he wasn't Sam any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
